


Of Granite and Wineglasses

by hornblowerfic_archivist



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-22
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornblowerfic_archivist/pseuds/hornblowerfic_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hornblower/Arthurian Number 6 in Holy Tree series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Granite and Wineglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hornblowerfic.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hornblowerfic.com). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Hornblowerfic.com collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hornblowerfic/profile).

 

Of Granite and Wineglasses

by  
Corcoran

You are granite.  
I am an empty wineglass.  
You know what happens when we touch!  
You laugh like the sun coming up laughs  
at a star that disappears into it.

Love opens my chest and thought  
returns to it's confines.

Patience and rational considerations leave.  
Only passion stays, whimpering and feverish.

Rumi

 

 

 

They had been studying hard all morning.

Jack had whisked them out of London, with its distractions and foul weather, and had taken them to his country estate in Hertfordshire. Pellew, of course, had accompanied them, along with Henry, who was studying for his Lieutenant's examination. Archie and Horatio had joined Jack in the library and he had taught them some of the finer points of stealth magic. . He had drilled them until they were word and gesture perfect. They had both taken to it very easily, as they had with most of their studies to date. Eventually it had become clear that they could go no further until they went off and practised. Jack had chased them out into the sunshine with orders to go and hunt each other in the nearby woods using their newfound skills.

They had stalked one another for an hour and a half, each knowing the other was close but unable to find their quarry. Then Archie broke the impasse, climbing a tree and waiting. Horatio would track him there soon enough. He began to weave a rather complicated net of spells, singing them softly and swiftly, tying them together with flying fingers, then dropping them over the site of his ambush. They would be safe, neither visible nor audible to any passing stranger.

It didn't take Horatio long. In moments he stood beneath the tree in which Archie was hiding. It would only take Horatio a moment to realize where he was, so Archie didn't wait to be discovered.

“Archiiiie! What are you doing?” Horatio wailed as his friend dropped out of the tree on top of him. They both tumbled to the grass with Archie on top, pinning Horatio to the ground.

“Practicing levitation, ‘Ratio! What does it look like I’m doing?” He grinned wickedly into Horatio’s surprised face. “You, Sir, are overcome and your only option is surrender! Do you yield, or must I press my advantage?”

“Yield, Sir? A Knight never yields!” Horatio struggled mightily after making absolutely certain that he wouldn’t inadvertently free himself. Archie shifted his weight enough to allow Horatio to wriggle picturesquely but still allow himself to maintain control of the encounter. He looked down into Horatio’s bright, dark eyes and almost melted. Horatio's beauty often overcame him but on this occasion he ignored that fact. He wanted to play.

"What do you intend to do, Sir? You see that you cannot free yourself, and releasing you is not part of my plan." Archie's smile was playful and full of desire. The bond they shared glowed thick and powerful between them.

"If releasing me is not part of your plan, then what do you intend to do with me?" Horatio raised one perfect eyebrow. He knew the answer but wanted to hear Archie say it, nonetheless.

"Why, claim you as my prize, of course!" Archie's smile became a tad wolfish. "You are far too beautiful for me to refuse the chance to...receive your submission." The words dropped to the barest whisper as Archie brought his lips close to his captive's ear.

"Here on the grass with the leaves rustling above us and the wind on our skin?" The idea obviously appealed to Horatio but his manner remained questioning.

"That is exactly what I had in mind, Sir."

"And what if someone should come upon us? It is a fine day and there are people taking advantage of it." Horatio may demur but Archie was well aware of how the danger of discovery heighten his friend's enjoyment. Archie thought for a moment, considering all the ribald answers he might give to that particular remark before continuing.

Do not be concerned, Sweetheart. No one will see or hear us. I have seen to that already. Archie reassured him, but nevertheless continued the banter.

"And who should come upon us here, deep within our Lord's estate and under his protection? Would you wander unheeding into the lion's jaws however fine the day?"

"You know as well as I, that our Lord is in his 'pussy cat' aspect today and quite possibly purring before his Liege's fire." Horatio's voice was low, sensual and inviting, whatever his words.

"Then he, at least, won't be bothering us! Still you will not submit?"

"Ultimately I fear I will have little choice." You did, after all, capture me fair and square but that does not mean that I will not resist, Sir!" The voice was quiet and regretful but Horatio's eyes and aura burned wanton before Archie's lustful gaze. Then he touched Horatio's desire-clouded mind. Yes, Horatio was enjoying the game and would play his part with enthusiasm.

"Then I fear I will have to subdue you further still..." Horatio wrestled against him but it wasn't long before he had his lover’s hands pinned above his head and his hips effectively immobilised with the pressure of Archie's own. He leaned down and kissed Horatio suffocatingly, overwhelming him with passion. Horatio abruptly stopped struggling and moaned pathetically into Archie's mouth, begging for more.

Softly, dear one! I'm supposed to be the one making demands here, not you! You shall have everything your heart and body desire but it is mine to give, not yours to take. Humour me, beloved, and I will not disappoint you! He could feel Horatio's lips smile beneath his own and the heat of his lover's soul fan to a white hot blaze.

Then I shall lie here passive, compliant and open to you in all ways, but I swear that if you do not keep your promise you will live to regret it!

Archie chuckled and began to explore Horatio's long, elegant throat with slow, intent kisses. He lingered over Horatio's pulse, noting with great satisfaction the fact that it was racing. Horatio threw back his head and whimpered.

That's right, dearest, make a noise if you must but do not demand! Archie's mental voice was smug as his nimble fingers untied his lover's stock and unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt . He peeled them from Horatio's torso and tossed them to one side. He gazed down at his friend with reverence in his eyes. So beautiful. So perfect! Perfect from the dark, wild, silky hair to the soles of those long, pale, high arched feet. Archie wanted to see every inch of that perfection naked against the lush, green grass, and needed to pleasure Horatio until his lover screamed his release to the sky. Horatio stretched beneath him, displaying himself and inviting Archie's gaze.

"Do you like what you see, Sir?" Horatio asked, still playing but with eyes that were hot and shameless.

"'The clothes of the body were sweet silk'," Archie whispered in his ear "'but this nakedness is sweeter.' "I do not have the words to describe how beautiful you are, Sweeting. He kissed Horatio again, tasting honey, passion and tenderness. Horatio shuddered beneath him, eager and ravenous. Archie sat back up again, breathing hard, eyes blazing. He divested himself of stock, waistcoat and shirt swiftly and efficiently and then pulled the ribbon from his cue, allowing his hair to tumble in glittering waves to his shoulders. He knew Horatio loved his hair and was well aware of the effect it had on him as it trailed across his skin. Horatio looked up at him, eyes wide and gleaming with anticipation.

Archie allowed his fingertips to trail lightly down Horatio's body, over breastbone and down the flat, hard expanse of his stomach, caressing and teasing. Horatio's flesh quivered and he caught his full lower lip between his teeth in an effort to keep silent. Archie smiled and shifted until he could pull off Horatio's boots, followed quickly by his breeches. Archie's heart skipped a beat as he saw Horatio's feet. They looked so vulnerable that he wanted to hold them and keep them warm in his own strong, capable hands. Then he noticed a smear of blood on Horatio's right toe and realised that his new boots had rubbed blisters. He lifted the foot in one hand and slid the other up to support Horatio's calf. He kissed the broken skin, healing it to smoothness in less than a moment. He turned back so he could see his lover's face again.

"Thank you, Sir, that was kindly done." Horatio's voice was quiet and coy but the heat in his eyes gave the lie to his manner.

As if I could see you in any kind of pain and not do anything about it! Archie's smile reflected the depth of his love.

For somebody who is supposed to be ravishing me you really are terribly sweet!

Clearwater, I'm merely playacting! If I felt you were the slightest bit uncomfortable I would stop...

Don't you dare! You made me a promise and I intend to see that you keep it! The grin was playful but Archie could sense the steel behind it.

Well, then, if that is your final word on the matter... Archie replied airily as he proceeded to divest himself of the remainder of his clothing with considerably more haste than grace. He stretched out at Horatio's side, savouring his lover's beauty. A sizzle of desire raced along his spine. He controlled it, forcing it into the hand that hovered above Horatio's heart. Horatio gazed up at him, eyes liquid, trusting and full of love. Archie sent the a spark leaping through the space between them and Horatio gasped and his back arched as his body and spirit accepted Archie's gift. Archie's hand came to rest on Horatio's chest and stroked slowly down the length of his torso. His touch was firm and it seemed to light a fire in Horatio's flesh, giving him a pleasure so intense and focused that it was excruciating. The gentle hand glided across sensitive ribs, along his hip, finally coming to rest between his thighs. Horatio moaned deliciously and lifted a knee so that Archie could touch his base cakra. He fed energy into it, setting the vortex spinning and the prana moving up Horatio's spine. Archie closed his eyes for a moment and watched the red glow with his third eye. It turned orange as it tripped the next cakra. Horatio shuddered convulsively, his eyes almost closed but glittering from beneath his lowered lids. Archie looked down at him. This always amazed him, this passivity. In most other contexts Horatio was anything but passive. He was the man with the plan, unbelievably brave but also careful and calculating. He was the one who led, who inspired his companions to feats of courage and daring that they would never even have thought to attempt without his influence. He could even bend chance to his will. Yet here he was, allowing Archie complete control. He wasn't doing it as a favour, either. He was doing it because he wanted to, because it allowed him to rest and live in a different part of his personality. Archie felt privileged to be permitted to help him, and still more so that Horatio considered that it was his right to do so.

Archie smiled and bent across Horatio's chest, teasing a nipple with soft lips and velvet tongue, then, very gently, with his teeth. He nibbled tenderly until Horatio was mindless with passion beneath his ministrations.

Archie allowed his hands to wander, tracing the flow of prana and chuckling slightly at Horatio's gasp as when he drew his fingers lightly down his ribs.

Kestrel, you're driving me insane! Please stop teasing...

Archie looked at him and smiled innocently.

You mean you don't want to play anymore? He asked facetiously and pulled away, drawing back so he rested on his elbow.

Horatio almost reached for him.

Archie closed the distance between them and kissed Horatio again, deeply and with every scrap of sensuality and magic that he could summon. His tongue teased and caressed, tasting deeply and sweetly.

Oh Clearwater, always tasting of figs and honey. Luscious and irresistible!

I need you...He moaned into Archie's mind, dizzy with desire.

And you shall have me, when the time is right.

He wrapped his aura about his lover as if covering him with great wings, protecting and cosseting him, allowing him to completely relinquish control.

Trust me, Beloved.

Of course...Horatio replied and let go.

One of Archie's hands slid gently beneath Horatio's head, supporting it, and while the other lay flat across his lover's hip. The trembling of the muscles beneath his hand gave him Archie an interesting sense of power. His momentary rebellion over, Horatio would do exactly as he asked. Archie leaned in to brush his lips against Horatio's and then catch that sensual lower lip between his teeth. Horatio moaned and shifted slightly as Archie's hand ghosted across his quivering stomach. Horatio gazed up at him with burning, pleading eyes. He knew he wasn't permitted to demand but he knew that this look never failed to have the desired affect! There was more than one way to beg.

You know I can deny you nothing when you look at me like that!

Archie smiled. They hadn't actually been lovers for very long, although they had loved one another deeply for years. Horatio had never offered himself in this way before but he was characteristically generous.

Are you sure you want this, Clearwater? I can do it without hurting you but I need to be sure...I couldn't bear it if you were to regret this.

Foolish Archie...how could I possibly regret it? I could never regret anything we shared! I need you like I need the air I breathe or the water I drink. So please, don't talk to me of regret. Horatio reached up and touched his companion's face, his own glowing with wonder. Archie felt his breath catch as he caught Horatio's hand and kissed its palm. Horatio's fingers curved across his lover's face, reassuring and caressing.

Very well, if you're certain...

Archie reached for his jacket and removed a small bottle of oil. Then he heard Horatio chuckle.

Cheeky devil! You had this planned all along, didn't you? Horatio's grin was playful and provocative.

Naturally! I take great pride in always being prepared! He raised an eyebrow. He unstoppered the bottle, poured a generous amount of the fragrant oil into his hand, warmed it between his palms and coated his fingers with it. He settled between Horatio's legs, lifting one over his shoulder .

Horatio murmured wordless encouragement, putting himself entirely into Archie's hands, trusting him completely. Then he gasped as Archie's gentle fingers found the place they sought, stroking and opening him. Archie closed his eyes, concentrating on the magic that would relax the muscles and make this painless. The warmth bled into Horatio's body and he sighed with pleasure. Archie hummed words softly, under his breath as his fingers pushed through. Horatio positively purred his delight, his head fell back and he pushed against Archie's fingers, wanting more. Archie watched the glittering half closed eyes, the abandoned expression and the shadows dappling his lover's pale body. He was convinced that he was the most fortunate man alive. What on earth could he have done to deserve this wonderful creature as his lover?

How's that, love? Archie asked.

Wonderful, but not nearly enough. I need you inside me.

Horatio shuddered as their auras swirled into one another like a wave into a rock pool. Archie lost himself in the space between one heartbeat and the next. They were no longer two separate people but seemed to be two halves of the same soul re-united. They became aware of the dual nature of their lovemaking, physical, yes, but at least as much spiritual and magical. Archie felt the magic gathering, strengthening, surging about them, wild as a stormy sea and near as uncontrollable. He tried to be very gentle but Horatio was equally wild beneath him, writhing and urging him on. He demanded everything and would accept nothing less. Well, he would get what he wanted but not with pain as it's price. Archie pushed deeper, slowly, and felt Horatio growl, deep in his chest as the coil of tension within him tightened.

Oh, Windhover...please...come here. I need to hold you! Even Horatio's telepathic voice seemed breathless as he pulled Archie down on top of him.

I need you around me, within me... One long leg slid around Archie's hips, holding him exactly where Horatio wanted him. His hands seemed everywhere and Archie kissed the arched throat beneath his lips as he relinquished control and plunged deeper. Horatio wailed and shuddered as Archie brushed that exquisitely pleasurable spot within him. The sensation washed back through Archie, sending them both spiralling towards their release. The magic, finally liberated from Archie's control, roared about them, and swept them away. They rose together, riding sex and magic, flying, spinning, inextricably entwined.

They soared for what seemed a very long time, hanging somewhere outside space and time. Somewhere green, full of life and power. Archie felt part of Horatio's soul pulling away and claiming an independent existence. Always close but never exactly the same. Archie enveloped them both and held them safe within his aura. How long they hung there neither could say with any certainty, but when they returned to their normal existence the sun was much lower in the sky and they lay in shadow. Horatio shifted first, bringing Archie back to his senses. Archie smiled, stretched and opened his eyes to find Horatio watching him, propped on one elbow. Archie pulled him close and kissed him tenderly. Horatio's palm came to rest against Archie's cheek as he pulled back and gazed into his lover's sparkling blue eyes.

"You fill me with wonder and delight, my Windhover." His voice was warm, sonorous and passionately intimate. Archie leaned into his touch, turning his head until his lips brushed Horatio's palm.

"And I adore you, Clearwater..." Archie replied, his feelings naked in his eyes. Then his expression turned mischievous and he chuckled. " he continued "Sweetheart, if we don't move I am going to ravish you again and we will miss our dinner!"

Horatio laughed. "Very well, Arch, if you need your dinner let us go and procure it for you!" He started to pull on his clothing, smiling roguishly at Archie all the while. When he picked up his coat he found there was something quite heavy tumbled in it. It chirped as he touched it, opening bright brown otter eyes that gazed trustingly up at him, whiskers a-twitch. He disentangled it from the lining of his jacket, astonished at its friendliness.

"I knew it!" Archie exclaimed "I sensed him being born! Horatio, that's your fetch! Isn't he lovely!" He stroked the sleek little head, delightedly. The otter cub looked from one to the other and cheeped happily.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 


End file.
